Recognized Phantom 2-7
by counterglockwise
Summary: Danny gets to join the justice league. Oneshot. (Nothing really special happens.


**AMITY PARK: DECEMBER 29TH**

Phantom flew through the air as fast as he could trying to keep ahead of the ghost he was currently battling. It seemed like a freshly corrupted ghost. It was in the form of a Sphinx, something Phantom found to be less than cool when it was trying to eat him. The beast roared and Phantom faltered. The power of the roar knocked him off balance and it was just enough for the Sphinx to leap at him. Phantom barely dodged. It's clawing leaving stinging cuts on his back and, along with a stitching job for himself.

"Hey, I just got this fixed!"

Phantom shouted back at the monster. Phantom made a sharp right and landed. He widened his stance and pulled the thermos off his belt. He opened it. Ready for the Sphinx to make the turn. But it didn't come. Phantom waited for a few more seconds in the same stance. If his parents were right about something it was that ghosts are clever. Almost a minute passed before Phantom walked into the vacated boulevard and looked to his left for the beast but saw no indication of it leaving. Phantom looked to his right but wasn't fast enough to avoid the woosh of air that came from the beasts mighty wings. He was blown back but the force and felt the thermos and lid leave his hands as he went to block his face, instinctively.

He caught his footing moments later and put up a shield. The air was still rushing at him, blowing away cars on the side of the road, making him wince at the less then please it sound of metal scraping against asphalt and glass shattering.

Phantom did his best to keep the shield up as he worked against winds going At least 100 miles an hour while he looked around for the thermos and its lid. Phantom glanced back at the ghost and noticed it was no longer floating and now standing on its massive paws, it's teeth barong and ectoplasmic drool dripping from its grill. It's wings where back but its stance was wide. It was getting ready for another attack Danny placed a finger on the Fenton Phones before the Sphinx could send another blast of air at him.

"Tucker, do you copy?" Danny asked. Hoping his teammate would hear him over the background noise.

"I copy. What's wrong Danny?"

"I need a new thermos. Mine got blown away and I can't find it." He spoke. Slight embarrassment in his tone.

"Getting your location now. I'm in my way." Tucker explained.

"Hurry!" Danny spoke, gritting his teeth as he felt his shield begin to break while the Sphinx forced more air at him. He ended the call and putting more power into his shield as he tried to think of a plan to stall until the new thermos got there.

Danny went intangible through the road and appeared behind the Sphinx. He grabbed the hybrid's tail and stomped his foot on the ground as he lifted the thing and tossed it. The Sphinx didn't get up for a second and Danny stayed where he was, breathing heavy. He looked around and listened for the sound of a carry drone.

He looked back over at the Sphinx but it wasn't there. His eyes widened and he spun around fast enough to dodge the faint lion's mouth and send a few ecto blasts its way. The blasts hit it but did little against the wings. The beast stood up on its hind legs and roared before bringing its heavy, sharply clawed paw down on Danny. Who caught it in his hands and felt the asphalt crack under the weight and pressure.

He struggled to keep the paw from crushing him. Danny shifted his grip and put all his strength into pushing the paw off. The ground cracked again and shifted. He pushed it off and the beast was back on its hind legs. Danny flew up to its face and started delivering every punch and kick he could. The beast flaked its front paws and wings to try and get on the ground but Danny couldn't let it. It was at its weakest on its hind legs with nothing to ground it.

Danny kept up the barrage of attacks for as long as he could, but there was only so much he could do attacking it with powered combat and ectoblasts. Danny used his eyes powers and started freezing as much as he could of the beast but it was the size of Fenton Works.

"Danny!" He heard from his left. He stopped attacking and turned to Tucker, who was waving the new thermos in his hands as he flew towards the fight on his flyer. Tucker brought the occupied hand back and threw the thermos. Danny moved to catch it and did just before the Sphinx landed on its front paws and batted its wings in Danny and Tucker's general direction.

Both of the men were blown back and into the road. Skidding to a stop Danny frantically opened the thermos and pointed it at the quickly approaching Spinx. In a beam of light the ghost as sucked into the thermos once and for all.

Danny fell backward and laid on his back while his best friends leaned on his elbows. He had a few scraps but nothing too bad, the scratches on his back had already started to heal. He breathed heavily as he tried to calm down from the adrenaline.

"I never want to do that again." He breathed out.

"I second that," Tucker added. "Now, let's get you patched up."

Danny groaned and Tucker stood up walking away for a moment to pick up his slightly damaged flyer. He walked back over to his friends and offered a hand to help his friend off the ground. Danny grabbed his friend's hand and let the other pull him up.

"I wish we had teleportation," Danny muttered, leaning on his friend for a second before standing on his own.

"I second that as well," Tucker said as he set up his flyer. The two took off and made light conversation on their way to Fenton Works.

 **THE WATCHTOWER, NOVEMBER 25TH**

"I nominate Phantom for league membership." Martian Manhunter spoke as a hologram of the young hero appeared. "Along with his protege, Eidolon."

"They seem young. How long have they been heroes?" Black Canary asked.

"Not much is known about Eidolon, but Phantom has been a hero for seven years and counting," Manhunter answered.

"Doesn't he have a criminal record?" Flash asked.

"Yes, but these incidents were cleared when he met with the world leaders about a peace treaty between his world and earth. I have done extensive research on him. I am more curious about his kind, to be frank."

 **AMITY PARK, NOVEMBER 27TH**

Danny sighed as he shifted in bed and turned to face his fiance, who was sound asleep. She didn't have any makeup on and she looked peaceful instead of her usual scowl. He got up silently and walked out of the room, down the hall and to the kitchen. They shared an apartment, Sam not wanting anything big since she hated her oversized house growing up. Danny was fine with anything.

"I guess I can get a headstart on that paperwork." He muttered as his eyes landed on the large pile of files that sat on their coffee table. He sighed and went to the kitchen, grabbing an energy drink and turning on the living room lamp he sat down at got to work.

Two hours later he was in the same spot but his laptop was open and he had leftover Chinese containers surrounding him, one in his hand as he read through his email and checked his schedule. The sun was shining through the blinds and he could hear Sam getting up from the bed and walking towards him.

"Morning Sam." He said looking up at her to give a tired smile.

Sam was leaning against the doorframe in her robe, arms crossed and a worried frown on her face, but it morphed into a small smile when her fiance greeted her. She uncrossed her arms and walked over to Danny, sitting down and grabbing one of the Chinese containers.

"What do we have to do today?" She asked.

"Uh, we have a meeting in the ghost zone to discuss the recent attack on the lab we set up in the wild area of the ghost-" Danny stopped mid-sentence when a notification appeared for a new email. He stayed silent as he read it.

"Something wrong Danny?" She asked sitting up and looking over Danny's shoulder to read the email. "Danny, is this for real?" She asked not believing that this was happening. In all honesty, she felt angry and excited at the same time. Angry because after seven years now the justice league decides to take interest in Danny and excited because the justice league is taking interest in Danny.

"I think it's real. It's signed by Superman." He answered, reading the email again. "Sam, I think I'm being asked to join the justice league." He said, unable to really understand why. He felt a punch on his shoulder. He looked over to see his future wife with a proud smile on her face and teriyaki sauce on her chin.

 **THE GHOST PALACE, DECEMBER 1ST**

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat in his office chair. Today was the day he was supposed to have an interview with the Justice League to apparently clear some things up about his her career for the files. He couldn't focus on the paperwork.

"Nervous?"

Danny jumped slightly and looked up at the ghost in his office. Clockwork.

"Yeah. I can't even sign my name on this paper," he said, leaning back in his chair. Over the years of being king and signing papers not only for the government but for reclusive parts of the ghost zone which developed their own government, signing his name in messy scribbles had become muscle memory for him but ever since he got the email he couldn't keep his focus.

"Let's hope you don't have any unforeseen interruptions then." Clockwork spoke with a hint of mischief in his voice. Danny looked up wide-eyed.

"You'd tell me if something was going to happen during this meeting right? As my advisor?" Danny asked starting to panic. Clockwork smirked and was gone through a portal in the instant. Dany let out a heavy sigh and lifted the crown off his head and ran a quick hand through his hair. He hadn't been this nervous since his coronation. He looked up when he heard the ring of his computer as a call came in.

He checked the username and confirmed it was the Justice League. He answered and was met with the faces of multiple justice league members. All in a line, seated like a courtroom.

"Hello, Phantom, good to see you," Superman spoke.

"Good to see you too, Superman." He offered a nervous smile. The interview went on. He answered their questions as best he could without stuttering or getting too visibly nervous. It went well if he had to compare it to other conversations he's had.

 **WASHINGTON D.C, DECEMBER 30TH**

Danny stood next to the other new heroes, nervously as Superman gave his speech. Dani had been asked to come and made it thankfully. She was hanging inside of the Justice hall, meeting the other sidekicks. What he wouldn't give to be there instead of here.

When he told the news to the rest of his team they were all ecstatic. Val wanted to be a member too but was happy, Dani was excited she'd get to meet other sidekicks and get a few autographs. He looked down at the crowded and met eyes with his fiancee. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and looked up as Superman started handing out IDs. Danny nodded at him respectively as he was handed his. He smiled as he stared at it.

 **WATCHTOWER, DECEMBER 30TH**

Danny stared in awe as he, Icon, Atom, Plastic Man, Red Arrow, and Dr. Fate got the tour of the Watchtower. He had to stop himself from stopping and staring at vast starry space that spread out behind the windows. He absorbed as much of the Watchtower layout as he could and did his best to listen to everything Wonder Woman was saying. He snuck a picture and sent it to Sam, who was back on earth. She responded by asking why he hadn't thought to bring her. The tour ended with them coming through another corridor and into the lobby.

Danny sighed as he sat down in one of the many recliners. He looked around again, tapping his hands on the chair arms and swinging his feet like a little kid. He listened to all the conversation going on but didn't get involved in any. He was to himself.

"So, Phantom. Where were you when you got the news?" Plastic Man asked. Danny looked up at the speaker and answered."

"With my fiance, at home." He answered, shortly.

"So you got a lady with ya? What's she like?" He asked.

"She's great. We're getting married in October, next year." He answered with a smile. He was very proud to call his best friend his future wife. They continued to speak, other heroes joining and speaking about when they got the email.

"What kind of ring is that? Looks like a power ring." Atom asked from Icon's shoulder.

"Oh, this thing?" he asked holding up his fist, looking at the skull engraved ring. "It's sort of like that I guess. When I have my crown I have infinite power and omnipotence. I try not to wear them both at the same time. But it basically gives me a bunch of power." He answered nonchalantly. He looked up and noticed his little talking group had gone silent and stared at him like he grew another head.

"What?" He asked. Confused as to why everyone stopped their conversation. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're basically a god and are only now joining the league?" Red Arrow asked, disbelieving the league hadn't contacted this guy sooner.

"I try to keep out of the public eye as much as I can, with issues in the ghost zone and on Earth I thought it was best to keep it all under wraps." He answered. The conversation continued, leading to powers and how they started out in the hero business. It was maybe another ten minutes before he got a ding on his PDA, a gift from Tucker.

 _'ALERT'_ Danny scanned the PDA screen and sighed.

"I have to go, hero stuff," he said and the group nodded, understanding. Danny smiled and waved as he made his way to the eta beams. He stood in front o them as the light scanned him.

"Recognized. Phantom 2-7" He smiled proudly as he walked into the zeta beam.

* * *

Something short I did. I wanted a bit of practice and decided to post something to excuse to long update wait for FS. Hope you enjoyed this really shitty oneshot of mine.


End file.
